Talk:Resistance Sniper
Oh my god...he is just a common soldier why do we need an article on him....--Captain Jean 21:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hes notable thats why.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) There were other notable characters from past episodes and season but they did not get a article.We can't give an article for a every character who has a special appearance than other soldiers....snipers are common soldiers we probably see more insurrectionist snipers later--Captain Jean 22:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Who are these other unique characters? We will create an article if they are that important. And we should and can. Besides these characters have different appearances and weapons than the others. Plus they are more... involved. Along with the fact every character has appeared at least twice.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) In all honesty... I like these guys as much as the next guy but I'll have to agree with Captain Jean on this one. I mean, they don't even have names so far. I agree that they should be mentioned but I don't think that they all deserve their own unique page. I propose we move most or all of the information onto the Insurrection page. It would certainly save alot of time for getting admitedly very little Information. Due to their different armor and importance in the plot singular pages for these Insurrectinoist characters shall stay.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 10:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) The Sniper died, he didn't shoot Tex later on in the episode After Maine punches him into the wall, he falls into the road and gets run over by a car. The chances of him surviving that are pretty slim so the soldier who shoots at Tex later on, is likely just another soldier who happens to wield a sniper rifle. Skorge's Servant 26/11.2011 11:36 Its highly unlikely if their was another Sniper who looked just like him. And the Insurrectionist ODST Soldier survived in The Twins, so if he can survive that the Sniper could also probably survive. But in your case I'll rewatch the episode to make sure. Oo7nightfire 11:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.Skorge's Servant 11:47, November 26, 2011 He never got ran over by a car, once he fell on the road he rolled into a few barrels. Oo7nightfire 11:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Must have missed that, thanks for correcting me. Skorge's Servant 11:54, November 26,2011 New pic Maybe this should be the new info box picture JB nine90 12:14, May 26, 2012 (UTC) The current one is fine. Oo7nightfire 15:17, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Armor changes I've noticed In each episode he has a small change in armor. In Spiral he had a black red stripe down his helmet as opposed to episode 7 and 8 of season 10 where it is maroon. Also in episode 7 season 10 he had maroon stripes on his armor thigh piece where in the other appearances they were gray. I just found it a bit interesting. Death Im not convinced he's dead I think he was most Likely injured the others have survived the building exploding, being stab through the chest, And the platform explosion King692 (talk) 05:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Well most likely he didn't die but at the moment he should be presumed dead.Mrgod11234 (talk) 05:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Mrgod11234. I personally don't think he's dead either. But lets just assume it right now. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Gunfire inside energy dome Oo7nightfire, here are screenshots of the two additional fired shots that I mentioned earlier. Now please stop reverting my edits since I haven't provided misinformation. 18:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks for providing evidence to back up your claims. I apologize. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:39, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Resistance Sniper The Season 10 credits names the character as "Resistance Sniper", so that should be the official name. --Bron Hañda 05:44, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Minor character? This may be just me, but I kinda feel like this guy deserves a spot under "most known". Everyone else under "Insurrectionist" only made appearances for an episode or two in single seasons, and sometimes not even that. This guy, on the other hand, appeared in both season 9 and 10, managed to shoot Maine, and had a speaking line or two. It's all a formality, but I think the Sniper deserves to be recognized as a bigger character than, say, Murphy or Coffee Man, you know? Flameroran77 (talk) 20:43, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, compared to those characters, I agree. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:40, September 25, 2015 (UTC)